


Life in Technicolor - Interlude - Holiday in Spain

by leonhart_17



Series: Life in Technicolor [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonhart_17/pseuds/leonhart_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And you're sexy. Every person on this beach has noticed you," she noted, grinning. "Even with the sitting around reading and dark glasses vibe you're giving off."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life in Technicolor - Interlude - Holiday in Spain

The smooth, soft sand was scorching hot under Arizona’s feet until she reached the shadow cast by their umbrella. It was impossible to tell if her girlfriend was awake behind her dark sunglasses, her book upside down and open on her chest as she lounged in her chair. The smirk as she flopped down onto the towel beside her kind of gave her away though. “You’re not sleeping?”

“And miss that?” Callie countered, her voice warm and drowsy. She let her head roll to the side, watching drops of water trace invisible paths down smooth, creamy skin. It made her throat go dry and one hand found the stem of her glass, relieved that it was still icy, if a little slushy. Arizona stretched out on her back beside her, crossing her arms behind her head and unintentionally lifting and offering her bikini covered breasts up for closer inspection. Callie choked on her drink at the sight, prompting a smirk from her girlfriend.

“You okay? Sangria go down the wrong pipe?” asked Arizona smugly, knowing exactly what had occurred.

Trying to cover, Callie scoffed. “Oh, please, you think you’re so hot!”

“I know I’m so hot, Calliope,” countered the blonde with a laugh. Callie just took the final sip of her drink, unable to argue. She wasn’t the only one who’d appreciated Arizona’s stroll up from the water. “Would you like another?” Arizona sweetly offered, giving her a dimpled smile from her prone position beside Callie’s chair. Her own drink was only watery pink remnants at the bottom of her glass. “I’ll go,” she said, pushing herself back up and sliding a light wrap around her slim waist. Before she left the shade, she leaned over to kiss full lips swiftly. “Be right back.”

Callie let her head turn the other direction to track her walking away up the beach toward the small bar just over the dunes. The blonde was definitely moving her hips like that on purpose, she decided. And again, she wasn’t the only one who noticed. One man even stopped her to speak, missing his Frisbee so that it hit the sand right near the passing woman’s path. Arizona just handed the plastic disc to him with a laugh and politely waved him off.

Happening to glance over a few minutes later, Callie caught their next interaction, the overly helpful and persistent man making another attempt at first contact with her beautiful girlfriend. Again, Arizona just shook her head, smiling politely and gesturing up the beach in Callie’s direction. The lounging Latina waved, adding a smile for emphasis when he eyed her. Arizona edged around him, both of their drinks laced between her fingers by the stems. The tall, tan man was left watching her walk away with a stunned look on his face.

“I got you another sangria,” the blonde announced when she got closer. “I hope that’s okay.”

Callie took it from her with a smirking smile, Arizona stepping over her legs to get back to her own spot on the towel. “Thank you,” she hummed, taking a sip. “Your new friend didn’t want to join us?”

Blue eyes rolled in her direction. “He probably does, actually, but I don’t share,” declared Arizona, voice sharp. One hand rested lightly on Callie’s leg, her fingers cold from the icy drinks. 

The contact made her jump, her stomach clenching at the look in her lover’s eyes. “That’s not what you tell the kids in Peds, is it? Not to share?” Completely beyond her control, her voice was low and husky.

“You are not a toy, Calliope. You’re my girlfriend,” countered Arizona simply. “And you’re sexy. Every person on this beach has noticed you,” she noted, grinning. “Even with the sitting around reading and dark glasses vibe you’re giving off.” 

Callie bit her lip as she chuckled. She’d gone into the water earlier with Arizona, swam around in the surf with her and made dribble castles in the sand. But she had only finished half of her book on the plane and watching Arizona was a treat in itself. “We’re on vacation, sweetness. Is there something else I should be doing?”

“We can always have more sex,” Arizona suggested without a thought, taking another icy mouthful of her drink and resuming her laid back position on the towel, pulling her own sunglasses down out of her hair and into position over her eyes. They’d been in Spain for two days already and she’d lost count of the sexual encounters sometime yesterday, but for her vote, she could never have too much of the woman beside her.

Arizona was grateful for the shadowed glasses when Callie rolled off of her chair suddenly, leaving her book abandoned in the sand as she stretched herself out over her own prone body, Callie’s weight braced on elbows and knees so that they weren’t actually touching. “That’s not a bad idea,” Callie mused, grinning when the blonde’s breathing went shaky. Dipping her head, she sucked on an extended neck, tasting the remnants of salt on her girlfriend’s skin.

Blue eyes slid closed as she felt a hand sliding across the peak of her breast and down her side only to separate from her skin suddenly, snapping her eyes back open to find Callie grinning above her. “Hey, I was enjoying that! Why’d you stop?”

“I think I’ll go for a swim,” declared the brunette, unconsciously licking her lips as she drank in the sight of Arizona flushed and breathing hard below her. “Since I’m being such a bore.”

Then she was gone and Arizona was left leaning up on her elbows to watch the glorious ass swing from side to side as Callie walked toward the water. A glance over a tanned shoulder was enough to get her moving, pushing herself to her feet and stumbling after her. She didn’t even care that she probably looked idiotic, feet flipping sand into the air behind her as she scrambled to catch up.

Callie shrieked with laughter as Arizona caught her waist, her momentum pitching them both into the water. Spluttering as she surfaced, the blonde was rendered speechless again by the sight of Callie surfacing from the ocean, hair slick and skin gleaming in the sun. It was like she was glowing. Arizona wondered momentarily if she was the only one who could see it or if Callie glowed to everyone’s eyes.

“You think you’re funny, don’t you?” Callie challenged, one arm swatting at the water and splashing her girlfriend playfully.

Blinking it out of her eyes and laughing, Arizona retaliated expertly. Growing up with a brother, she’d acquired certain talents, including an aptitude for water fights. Of course, since she’d grown up the skills had mostly gone unused, but they weren’t gone, just dormant.

However, Callie had advantages that Timothy had not. Arizona didn’t actually want to hurt her girlfriend like she’d sometimes wanted to injure her sibling (the way all competitive siblings sometimes do), and when Callie managed to get her hands on her and dunk her, she was held against soft warm curves instead of her brother’s thin, bony tallness (at least at the time of their last water fight - he’d since filled out to lanky, muscled tallness).

They were both laughing when a silent truce was called, each of them dripping and breathless. And Callie was still glowing in the sunlight, Arizona discovered, pushing clinging wet strands back from her face. Callie Torres was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen, no matter the setting. 

She didn’t realize that she’d vocalized that sentiment until Callie flushed, ducking her head almost shyly. “Someone’s a sweet talker today. Hoping to get lucky?” she asked, smirk on her lips as she met blue eyes that were blazing with heat.

“Pretty much planning on it,” Arizona answered, only having to kick her feet lightly to tread water.

One eyebrow rose. “Oh yeah? Isn’t that a little presumptuous, Arizona?”

The blonde laughed happily, the sound making Callie’s heart sing. “No, I think I can plan on getting sex from my girlfriend on our vacation in Spain.”

Giving up the transparent ruse that she could possibly hold out on Arizona under those circumstances, Callie reached forward to drag her through the water, their bodies colliding firmly as a wave aided Callie’s pull and crashed them together. Instead of speaking, Callie kissed her, licking her lips as she pulled back. “You know, I love the beach and everything, but it’s making you all salty when I kiss you…”

Arizona just looped both arms over her shoulders to keep them close, the waves making them shift and drift. “You’re all salty too. It’s making me thirsty.”

Callie’s smile was amused. “We’ve got drinks back at the chairs,” she reminded her.

“We’ve got a shower in the room,” countered Arizona without hesitation. “We can get all not-salty, and we’d be naked…”

“And we could have sex?” Callie finished knowingly.

“Well, yeah!” Arizona’s dimples popped when she grinned widely, clearly pleased with her plan. “We haven’t had sex in the shower since…”

“Yesterday?” Callie did it again, chucking. It was undeniably appealing, though. Arizona all slick and soapy was completely different than Arizona wet from the ocean. And in the shower she didn’t have to share the view with anyone else.

“We’ll need to get dressed for dinner soon anyway,” bargained the blonde, looping one leg around the back of Callie’s thigh. She could see the acquiescence coming and grinned, still riding the competitive high. “Race you to the towel?”

She realized her oversight when she easily won the race across the beach and turned to watch Callie saunter toward her. Of course, she’d done the same thing earlier, but she was pretty damn sure she hadn’t made an impression like the one Callie was leaving on the minds of everyone on the beach. Arizona was suddenly desperately thirsty and it wasn’t because of the ocean water.

Callie just grinned as she reached their spot, Arizona too busy staring to have started packing anything up. “I think you won,” she teased.

Arizona’s voice was hoarse. “No, Calliope, I think you won. I think you win everything, the rest of us are just grateful spectators,” she declared.

That single eyebrow rose, the Latina wearing an entirely gorgeous smirk. “I win? Do I get a prize?”

“Anything you want,” promised Arizona, an answering smirk on her own lips.

“I pick you,” Callie said without even teasing hesitation, hand on the back of her neck hauling Arizona into a kiss. Tongues were in play immediately, the blonde moaning when her fingers slid across warm flesh at Callie’s sides. It was suddenly very hard to remember that they were in a very public place when she just wanted more of that skin bare and under her hands.

Sand dragged between her fingertips and the smooth skin and she was suddenly burning for the slickness of warm water and soapy curves. Beaches were awesome, and Spain was gorgeous, but at that moment she just wanted their suite, specifically the expansive shower. Tearing her mouth away, Arizona panted, “We need to get inside now.”

“Whatever you say,” agreed Callie, dragging her back into another kiss.

Arizona had to force herself to withdraw, swatting Callie’s ass firmly as she stumbled out of reach. “Grabby hands, get your stuff!” she ordered, tripping over the chair and grabbing the umbrella to keep from tumbling to the sand. Tripping and falling wasn’t sexy.

“I’d rather grab you,” Callie countered, smirking wickedly.

Arizona’s eyes were wide and she forced herself to swallow. Calliope Torres was unbelievable. And all hers, which still struck her as unbelievable sometimes too. “You just get the bag and the towel, I’ll get the chair,” she issued directions, her voice sharp and short with need. There was would be time to flirt when they were both naked and slick. “Move!” she barked when Callie just grinned at her.

“Have I ever told you how hot I find you being all bossy?” asked the Latina even as she leaned over to gather their things. That, combined with the cleavage, made Arizona’s eyes roll back in her head before she remembered that the best was yet to come and only waiting on her. 

They returned their glasses to the beachfront bar, their lounge chairs to the hotel concierge, and rode a regrettably crowded elevator up to their floor, exchanging flirty, teasing glances. Callie was biting her lip just to make her insane Arizona was sure, licking her own lips unconsciously, entirely unable to tear her eyes off of white teeth on that full, pink bottom lip.

Callie was incredibly calm and demure looking as they left the elevator, their bag tucked over her shoulder. Arizona wasn’t as in control of herself, her hand on Callie’s back to usher her along, unconsciously moving her faster. “Do you have the key, or do I have the key?” she asked thoughtlessly, not thinking about her own lack of clothing that would limit places she could keep the keycard for their room.

Pulling it out of their bag, Callie smirked sideways. The expression slipped when she felt fingers on her back, sliding up to work on the back of her bikini top. “Arizona…” she started, note of warning in her tone.

“Hurry up,” the blonde countered simply, stepping behind her to kiss the back of her neck.

The door opened after a hard push, Callie dropping the bag and spinning to yank Arizona into the room behind her. “Get in here,” she growled against her lips, feeling Arizona’s warm, eager laugh in their kiss. Thankfully the hotel room’s door was swinging closed on its own, both of them already stumbling across the huge suite in the direction of the bedroom without breaking their kiss.

Bits of clothing were left in their wake, flip flops kicked away, wraps tugged off and dropped to the floor, halves of bikinis tossed aside so hands could get to more skin. Callie blindly sought the knob for the water, laughing giddily as they stumbled into the truly impressively large shower. The first blast of cold water made them both jump, Arizona squealing as Callie scrambled for the other knob.

Then the temperature didn’t matter because Arizona was pushing her into the wall and had both hands in her hair while the entire length of their bodies pressed against each other. “You’re still salty,” the blonde teased, nipping her lip the way she’d wanted to do in the elevator.

Callie just slipped a hand straight down between her girlfriend’s legs, surprised in spite of herself by the wetness she found waiting for her. “Then you have a decision to make,” she ground out, fingers finding the blonde’s clit and rolling across the sensitive bud to make her hips jump out of control. “Do you want me to stop,” Arizona whined in protest, “and we can get cleaned off,” Callie abruptly rolled them along the wall, pinning her lover to the cool tile with her body, “or you can deal with a little salt while I get you off.”

“That,” Arizona gasped, not needing to consider her options. Whatever went up against Callie getting her off was going to lose spectacularly. “Do that!” Without preamble Callie’s fingers were inside her, but they stilled immediately, prompting another whine of protest from Arizona. “God, Callie, please,” she pleaded, not above some desperation.

Kissing her, the brunette didn’t pull out, just curled her fingers slightly and made her partner twitch, blonde head falling onto her shoulder where Arizona gasped and moaned and whispered her pleas of deeper, faster, harder, more. Callie just breathed soothingly over her ear, hand that wasn’t making magic between her legs trailing lightly through her hair and down the back of her bowed neck. “I’m in love with you,” she whispered, drawing a deep, throaty moan from her lover.

“Calliope…” The breathless sigh of her name earned her the return of the Latina’s thumb to her clit and Arizona could have melted. It didn’t matter how she touched her, she was a puppet under Callie’s hands. Sucking on the neck her face was buried in got her a moan in response and she smiled when Callie twitched as she dragged her tongue up toward her jaw and then back down to where neck met shoulder to mouth the flesh there.

The water had warmed up nicely but Arizona’s tongue on her skin felt like fire, scorching her. It made it impossible to keep her slow pace, needing to be closer in any way she could get. Her hand dropped from Arizona’s head to her thigh, hauling her leg up around her hip, the blonde curling her knee obligingly to lock herself into place wrapped around her.

Arizona was surprised but not displeased when the other leg was coaxed up in the same way, her body entirely opened to Callie and dependent on her to keep them upright. Crashing and burning during shower sex was not a story either one of them wanted to relate to an EMT. But she trusted Callie wouldn’t drop her. And the depth her rapidly increasing thrusts and plunges could reach with both legs spread around her was fucking unbelievable. It was all she could do to hold on and keep breathing. And even that got harder when Callie kissed her, the Latina’s hips bucking to back her thrusts.

The kiss was hard and sloppy, full of teeth and tongue and lips, but it was exactly what Arizona needed to fly over the edge into oblivion. She bit Callie’s lip as she came, her body tightening around her to keep her there with her. Callie rubbed her gently to bring her back down, not pulling out until the blonde was limp against her.

Smiling against her hair, Callie struggled to catch her own breath. “Are you going to be able to stand if I put you down?” Arizona just groaned a negative, not bothering to lift her head from its resting place on Callie’s shoulder. “Okay,” Callie whispered. She couldn’t do it all night, but for now she was in no danger of dropping her. Still feeling her heart rate slowing, she didn’t speak, just trailed fingers through blonde hair that was softening as the stiff salt washed out under the shower spray. She loved Arizona’s hair. It was soft and bouncy and smelled good. And when she straightened it, it was an entirely different kind of sexy.

Arizona finally tapped at her shoulder as the feeling gradually returned to her legs and Callie held her hips while she unfolded her legs from around her waist and found her balance, both hands hanging onto Callie’s shoulders. “I feel like I should say thank you,” the blonde teased, standing on her toes to kiss her softly.

“Believe me, it’s my pleasure,” Callie replied easily, hands holding her face on either side so she could angle in and kiss her again, slow and soft and sweet. She hadn’t noticed when it had happened exactly, but the salty taste from the ocean was all gone. It was just Arizona and she loved it. “I’ve got something I want to do…”

“Anything you want,” promised Arizona without a pause. She trusted Callie. Anything she wanted from her was hers for the taking.

“Can I wash your hair?”

It wasn’t a request she’d been expecting but it was somehow perfect and she smiled happily and turned her back. Callie’s fingers felt as incredible on her scalp as they did anywhere else on her body and Arizona couldn’t hold back a moan of pleasure. She adored having her hair played with. And Callie’s strong fingers could play her body like an instrument. She let herself float along through the sensations her lover was causing, moving where and when Callie coaxed her, turning and leaning back into the rinsing water and feeling the slick soap sliding down her back.

“You said you love me…”

Callie’s touch paused at the non sequitur, a confused frown furrowing her brow. “Yeah, I did. I say that every day, don’t I?”

“You said you are in love with me,” Arizona clarified, not sure herself what she was trying to say. She knew Callie loved her. She showed her every day in a hundred different ways.

Callie took a moment to consider her response. “I am in love with you,” she said finally, shifting wet hair out of her way and pressing her lips to a smooth shoulder. There was a cut on the inside of her lip where Arizona had bitten her but she just ran her tongue across the seam and waited for a response from her lover.

“I’m in love with you too,” Arizona breathed, leaning back into her and drawing Callie’s arms around her waist to hold her. The raining shower gave the steamy glass cubicle an ambient hum from the hundreds of falling drops. “Like, the big one,” Callie smiled against her skin, knowing exactly what she meant. She had wanted the big one long enough that she had tried to force things with George by rushing into an idiotic marriage. But she knew beyond any doubt that she’d finally found what she was looking for. She had the love of her life safely wrapped up in her arms, “You know? Like, I can see us together when we’re fifty and sixty and seventy and eighty and ninety and a hundred. And I want it. I want us to share a life, Calliope. There’s not a day that I don’t want to share with you.”

“I want that too,” Callie declared, her voice low and soft.

“And people say ‘I love you’ all the time, you know?” Arizona continued, caught up in making herself perfectly clear. She knew Callie was on the same page with her, but she still wanted to say it. “And I do love you, more than anything, but I need you to know that I’m completely in love with you too.”

Callie nuzzled easily into her neck, kissing her skin lightly and licking the water away from her pulse. “I know you are,” she promised. “I’m in love with you too, Arizona.”


End file.
